Two Lost Souls
by owenluver
Summary: After the events of Combat, Owen wonders whether life is worth it. GwenOwen, JackIanto hinted at and ToshOwenslightly


Pairing: Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto(hinted), slight Tosh/Owen

Rating: PG (Angst Warning though)

Authors Note: Spoilers up to and including Combat.  
This bunny attacked since I told Rach I wanted to write something and she shoved this idea in my head. It's all her fault! Quite a lot of Angst and some fluffiness! Thanks Rach for the inspiration and for betaing!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the BBC and RTD. I just like to play with them now and again.

The silence surrounding him was deafening. Everyone had left, with looks of sympathy and concern, whispering words of comfort and loyalty almost as if they did not mean it.

He didn't need their sympathy. He didn't deserve it. He was sure he didn't. He was prepared to die; he had nothing left to live for. Diane had left, not caring that her departure would leave him with a broken heart he was sure could never be healed.

He sighed, and stared at the internal CCTV displays, the constant image of the Weevils in the cells staring at him, taunting him. He couldn't help but feel that was where he belonged. Locked up, unable to hurt anyone. Maybe he should just go down there and let the Weevil finish off his pathetic excuse for a life.

He started to stand up, his mind set on locking himself in the cell with the Weevil. He looked around the hub, at the mess that was left. Ianto had left rather quickly after Jack had called him for help with something. Owen smiled weakly. He knew something was going on. It was obvious. Ianto had never seemed so happy, and he was glad. He wondered if his upcoming death would affect them both. If they would be devastated or not really mind at all. After all, they both seemed unnerved about Suzie's death, well deaths. He hoped they would not waste their time grieving for him

He looked over at Tosh's workstation. That seemed the only tidy area. Would she be upset if anything happened? He knew now about her feelings for him, but would she care now? Now that she knows that he had something special with Diane and Gwen…

Oh, Gwen. He could see her heart break when he told her he no longer wanted to carry on with whatever it was they were doing. He had lied to her. He wasn't tired of her. He needed her more than ever. How would Gwen feel if he went through with this? Probably not care at all. After all, he had upset her, and she still had Rhys. With Gwen in his thoughts, he slowly walked down to the cells.

Owen stared death in its rather ugly face. The Weevil stared back at him, coaxing him into the cell, into the darkness. He opened the cell and walked in, hearing it close behind him. The Weevil seemed to be sizing him up, estimating how long it would take to kill him. Owen didn't care, as long as death came. He closed his eyes, waiting on the Weevils sharp jaws to wrap around his neck.

"Owen? What the hell are you doing?"

Owen turned at the sound of Gwen's voice, seeing raw fear in her eyes. 

"Gwen…" He heard his own voice crack and Gwen was straight by his side, dragging him out of the cell, away from the fate he was sure he was ready for.

Gwen wrapped her arms around the now sobbing form of Owen, rocking him slightly. She felt useless. All she was doing was holding him and making comforting noises. But maybe that was all he needed. The reassurance that he was still loved, that there were still people here for him. Eventually Owen calmed down, but she did not remove her arms from around him. He looked up at her and mumbled a quick "sorry."

Gwen smiled, slightly confused.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"Everything. For making you have to deal with my fucked up mind. For making you make me see sense. For telling you I was fed up with you. God Gwen, I'm far from fed up with you." His voice began to break again, but Gwen was fast to shush him.

"It's fine. I know you're upset about Diane leaving but I don't understand why you never said anything. All those times I was with you and told you my problems and you never once said 'Gwen, I'm glad that you're telling me this but I really need to talk to you about my life.' I should be the one that is sorry. I neglected how you may be feeling. That you have problems of your own you need to dispose of. But not anymore. I'm here, you can tell me anything and everything you feel like saying."

With that said, Gwen laid her head against the wall, waiting for Owen to acknowledge what she had said. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"So except from coming to save me, what are you doing here."

Gwen tensed up. Should she let him know everything? She would seem a slight hypocrite if she didn't, after telling him to tell her if anything was bothering him.

"I told Rhys. I told Rhys about what had happened between you and me. Then I did the most stupid, idiotic thing. I drugged him. I gave him one of our amnesia pills. That was about two days ago now. He's still not moved away from that spot. He's breathing but he's not moving. I must of added too much sedative."

She felt Owen laugh.

"Why have I got the feeling you didn't put in sedative?"

"Knowing my luck I probably haven't. Do you think I should tell Jack?"

"At some point, yeah. Just not now. I'm quite comfortable lying here. You make a great pillow."

Gwen grinned down at him and done something she thought she never would do. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Owen stared up at her.

"Thanks Gwen. I mean it. Thanks so much for being here for me."

"I always will be, don't worry."

Owen smiled and leaned forward, pecking her on the lips before placing his head back on her chest.

Jack walked down to the cells, being chosen for 'Weevil Duty' that morning by Ianto. He was stopped in his tracks when he came upon the sleeping forms of Gwen and Owen. He smiled and walked away, choosing to leave them to their peaceful slumber. But god knows they'll be sore when they wake up.


End file.
